Colored cosmetic stick compositions are most often anhydrous. They are formulated with hydrophobic ingredients and water is rarely present. It is very desireable to make lipsticks that are moisturizing, particularly for older women who suffer from dryness of the skin and lips. In addition, these moisturizing lipsticks should provide excellent color, shine, slip, and long lasting wear. Lipsticks with moisturizing properties generally contain high levels of nonvolatile oils. However, such lipsticks are generally not long wearing because the oils tend to form a superficial layer on the lips and rubs off very easily. Water is often thought to be the ultimate moisturizer. However, most unexpectedly, lipsticks which contain appreciable levels of water tend to be more drying to the lips than anhydrous lipsticks.
The object of the invention is to formulate long wearing colored cosmetic stick compositions which moisturize the skin and lips.
The object of the invention is to formulate long wearing colored cosmetic stick compositions which provide shiny finish and good slip on application.
Another object of the invention is to formulate colored cosmetic sticks that exhibit bright, true color, and provide a soothing, cooling sensation when applied to the lips, where the cooling is achieved without including ingredients such as menthol in the formula.